


Careful Wishes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Wishes

**Title:** Careful Wishes  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Beta(s):** The Slashchat girls!  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley100/profile)[**weasley100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley100/) 's prompt #002: Privacy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Highlight for Warnings:** None (well, het implied)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Summary:** Be careful what what you wish for.  
 **Notes:** The blame for this can be squarely placed on [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/)'s shoulders. She pointed me to this community and then I think we shared the same bunny. :P

  
~

Careful Wishes

~ 

With the last of their children gone, Molly surreptitiously wiped away a tear before turning to face Arthur. “Well, that’s that,” she said, her voice wavering.

Arthur smiled, gathering her close. “Remember all those times we wished for just a bit of privacy?” he whispered.

She smiled. “What’s that saying? Be careful what you wish for?”

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “You know, Mollywobbes, I bet we can think of _something_ to do without the children underfoot.”

“Isn’t that what got us into trouble in the first place?” she teased.

Arthur chuckled. “Yet I wouldn’t trade a thing.”

~


End file.
